


The Leading Way

by Pyrasaur



Category: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make sure to wear a tie, Nick, she told him before their dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leading Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _I want to see either Gant/Lana or Mia/Phoenix. Preferably one dominating the other. ;D_

     He had been too over-the-moon, at the time, to notice the way Mia had held his tie while she kissed him. Held it just enough to know her hand was there, pulling gently taut. Phoenix didn't think anything of it until later, after marking a date on his calendar, after noticing the hand-crumpled spot in the middle of his tie and tugging it smooth.

     He hadn't noticed that Mia made all the plans between them — because she asked sweet questions each time, and didn't mind his spluttering when he answered. She smiled knowing, the way that made Phoenix think she was really, radiantly happy and that he had done alright. The way that made him remember the first moment, on that witness stand, that he felt safe. Watched over and guarded.  
     Make sure to wear a tie, Nick, she told him before their dates.  
     He didn't think the restaurants she picked were _that_ fancy. But he said sure, Mia. Whatever she wanted.

     She held his tie after meals, after movie credits, after unwinding her hands from his hair and smiling at him so his heart raced harder. Just held his tie, tautly gentle, toying the end between her fingers and smiling like a cat. Phoenix got a feeling, the ghostly sensation of a leash. He didn't mind. That was another ghost feeling in his head and running through his organs. But, he thought as Mia curled closer and purred, he honestly didn't mind.

     He hadn't really meant to start anything. The word just slipped out one day — _Chief_ , he said in all innocence while his boss and girlfriend and saviour pulled his shirt off halfway so his arms were bound back.  
     Mia stared. Stared calm and smiled in a way that lit his body up rosy, and leaned in with wide-black pupils and pushed him onto his butt, and took his tie in a locked grip.      What did you say, Nick, she asked sweetly?  
     He could feel his pulse racing under the tie, where it circled his throat. His adam's apple slid under and back as he swallowed. Chief, he asked?  
     She liked the way he said that, she said. She wriggled out of her last remaining sleeve — her soft body shook as she did, a lock of hair falling silky over her shoulder — and she knelt closer over him, intent. The tie wrapped around her fist, a motion Phoenix could feel and imagine. Too tight, she lilted?  
     N-n-no, Chief. He licked his lip and drew a breath, and added that it was fine like that.  
     He hadn't thought it was possible to feel so completely _safe_ with a veritable noose around his neck. He hadn't thought Mia would lead him this far on the leash — hoped, maybe, while unaware, but he had never actually thought it until now. She wrapped an arm heavy and warm around his neck, and shifted against his cock, her body yielding through maddeningly thin panties.  
     Alright, the Chief breathed, arching him back over his arms and his bunched shirtcloth. But so he knew, she'd stop if he wanted her to.  
     The tie stretched taut, crumpled sure in her hand. Phoenix could breathe just enough and in that fire-guarded moment, he wouldn't have spoken for anything.

     He was too moonstruck and star-dazzled to concentrate on anything, the next day. Phoenix marked another date on his calendar and wondered if he could maybe hold Mia next time — pull her close while she yanked on the leash — and how she would smile when he asked for permission.

     At the mall, he bought a new tie. His old one was holding crinkles, shiny-ridged lines of evidence, and Phoenix doubted its ultimate chances of survival. He knew he didn't mind.


End file.
